Confusión en mi terapia con el psicólogo
by lawliet324
Summary: ¿Confundido o Desconocido?


Confusión en mi terapia con el psicólogo

**Viernes 31 de octubre…**

Hoy me dirijo a una de mis sesiones de psicología, ya que, quiero tratar ciertas repercusiones de mi pasado, razón, hoy en día se me hace imposible salir de este abismo, incógnita que me esta marcando cada día mas a mi comportamiento negativamente.

Me registro la secretaria, i como resultado recibo una tarjeta con los datos de mi psicólogo, la habitación 567 me espera para darle inicio a mi cita médica.

Al efectuar mi entrada simplemente me quedo sorprendido, la vista era demasiado buena. Era un señor con un porte definitivamente distinto, pelo bastante negro entremezclado cano, usaba lentes, tenia una tez blanca y aunque con las marcas que deja el tiempo, se nota que alguna vez fue simplemente como esculpido por las manos del mismísimo Dios supremo.

Me sorprende lo que hicimos el primer día, aparte de lo obvio ósea, datos personales, enfermedades, en fin toda esa clase de nimiedades. Escuetamente hablamos de cosas triviales, notando su atención a mi como si de lo que dijese yo dependiera su vida, su mirada casi acosadora directo a mis irises azabaches, sinceramente su repaso me amedrentaba. Durante mi ensimismamiento, ha estado analizando todas y cada una de mis acciones, de manera que, termina deduciendo que soy un cirujano debido a mi forma perfecta de expresión.

Se acaba el tiempo, justo cuando nos estábamos de verdad divirtiendo, al fin encuentro a alguien digamos de mi nivel y el tiempo me da esa mala pasada. Me despido, y el me recuerda con insistencia la cita próxima de dos días aproximados a ese. Culmina su dialogo con algo así de que llegaremos mas profundo la próxima ocasión recibiendo de mi una respuesta positiva y a la vez extrañada por el doble sentido de la oración.

**Tiempo después…**

Pasan minutos, horas, días de total aburrimiento en espera de ese día en que al fin comenzaría a desahogar el peso de mi pecho

Mi psicólogo me saluda, recibiendo de mí el mismo trato de familiaridad fingida entre dos desconocidos. Luego de los momentos de calma y control de la situación, inician a llover las preguntas... las indagaciones... hasta llegar al inicio de mi relación con mi familia. Me pregunta acerca de mis padres dando con una espina muy clavada en mí corazón, soy huérfano desde la adolescencia es mi respuesta, la cual si no fuera por la costumbre a ese tipo de situaciones, yo hubiese derrumbado su coraza en esos momentos. Por unos momentos aguardo un silencio bastante cómodo para cualquiera que se hubiera encontrado en mi situación...

-"¿Cómo murieron?" fue su pregunta hiriendo el silencio que había...

-"Tuvieron un accidente de transito que les costo la vida" fue mi repuesta...

Un horrible silencio se adueño de la sala dejándolo a el también en un estado muy separado del materializado...

-"También soy huérfano, nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos, crecí en un orfanato y luego conseguí padres adoptivos" dijo el señor cortante con los ojos más brillantes de lo común.

"Tristes melancolías del pasado que uno siempre intenta ocultar...es cruel pero a los mas débiles es quien el ruin destino le deja mayor amargura en el camino, a los mas frágiles se les endurece como preparándoles hacia el futuro esperanzador en el que tal vez las duras vivencias de hoy serán solo recuerdos mañana"...

Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de que ya no solo eran el paciente y el doctor sino también a la inversa, nuestras acciones no eran de simples "conocidos" sino algo mas profundo lo que desencadeno nuestra confidencia. Pero ya era el tiempo de una nueva despedida.

**Esa misma noche…**

Me he concentrado demasiado en los recuerdos tristes que invaden mi ser y no he tomado tiempo para presentarme ante ustedes, Hola mi nombre es Logan Mitchell, soy soltero con maestría en educación que es en realidad mi pasión desde la niñez, soy huérfano de los dos padres, no tengo familiares biológicos y padezco de leucemia, enfermedad con la que lucho a diario.

Lo peor de mi vida no es ser huérfano, ni estar enfermo de porvida, sino tener de todo y no tener con quien compartirlo. El intento fallido de escapar de mis demonios internos me paraliza. Los recuerdos negativos y algunos no tanto me hacen aferrarme al eco de mi alma vacía…

**Flash back Perspectiva de Logan**

"Despierto en una cama de la que no tengo ni la menor idea de quien pertenece, con las extremidades privadas de movimiento en consecuencia del amordazamiento en la que me encuentro sometida , intento gritar , mi voz ha sido impedida debido a la cinta adhesiva que priva que mis suplicas sean escuchadas, entro en pánico . Aun teniendo la oportunidad de gritar dudo ser escuchado, pues no necesito deducir que me encuentro en una casa apartada de lo que el hombre ha llamado la civilización. Percibo la habitación de quien me ha traído al cautiverio, en realidad con buen gusto de decoración, un tono de luz no muy brillante, además del ambiente un tanto romántico que tenía la habitación, el olor a rosas y bombones de manera homogénea...la notas bien practicadas de un piano, delicadas, perfectas, hipnóticas que sin embargo resonaban en el exterior de la habitación lo que delata la presencia de alguien en la casa. Mi euforia ligada a mi miedo me estaba delatando, no tenía estrategias, libertad ni claridad de pensar, en teoría estaba a merced de quien quisiera lastimarme dejo mis pensamientos hasta que se inicia a abrir la puerta lentamente aumentando el suspenso. Ingresando un gato que caminaba lentamente hacia mi al compás de la música en vivo y justo detrás, mi secuestrador, una clase de ser humano con características angelicales que si a juzgar por su fisonomía de podría jurar que era puro en extremo, se acerca y me quita la cinta adhesiva y lo comienzo a ver como mi salvador sintiendo mis labios resecos y con picazón. Pero las apariencias engañan, solo espero a que en mi mundo interior me situara para comenzar a actuar...su cabello negro no muy abundante y lacio por el agua que incluso caía entre sus ojos, su piel cuan blanca porcelana , unas facciones delicadas hechas por los mismos dioses y su cuerpo musculoso no exagerado lo terminaban de otorgarle la apariencia extremadamente estilizada, una cintura rodeada de una toalla blanca corta que dejaba poco a la imaginación...repito se aprovechó pues mientras lo analizaba, sigilosamente se acerco a mi con una parsimonia propia de su mascota casi bailarina, se relame los labios viéndome a la vez permanentemente, me besa ávidamente mientras a la vez intenta irrumpir en mi boca introduciendo su atrevida lengua –la cual no dejo pasar- postulando un desafío a sus propios alcances. Primero baja a mi cuello, el cual al igual que a mi boca, besa dejando pequeñas mordidas y su rastro de saliva, vuelve a subir, se acerca a mi oreja, lamiendo en movimientos circulares el lóbulo, consiguiendo de mí un leve suspiro. Me abraza, me toca de la cintura logreando un ahogado gemido de mi parte, vuelve a subir por mi oreja, lamiéndola por segunda ocasión, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez le da un soplido dando una sensación resfriante, claramente la que estaba terminando de quitarme el poco sentido común restante. Me toma desprevenido, volviendo a mí boca y poseyéndola dulcemente a diferencia de la anterior ocasión pero aun así como si fuese únicamente suya y no planease dejarla nunca."

-**¡Cuan inocente era!- **dije en voz alta, y seguí recordando:

"Se posiciona sobre mi cuerpo recibiendo respuestas de mí acerca del contacto, aunque mi mente dijo no, mi cuerpo respondió de una manera distinta, la contraria exactamente, por lo tanto, comencé a mover un poco las caderas dando lengüetas desesperadas en su boca, ocasionando a veces que simplemente su lengua se rozara con la mía, en otras se entrelazaban y hacían un sin numero de digamos acrobacias en el espacio permitido, y hasta el que era privado del otro. El no decía no a nada, todo lo contrario, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos para profundizar el beso de manera que éramos casi inseparables aún sea solo por un momento.

Hasta que mi consciencia volvió. Ahora me encontré en una disyuntiva típica y a la vez algo ridícula, ¿sigo o no sigo? y deje de moverme, entre en trance por segunda vez...

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunta...

-¿No es mas que suficiente que un desconocido me rapte, amordace, quiera robar mi virginidad y encima me manipule y tiente?

-¿Eres virgen? Esto es sorprendente... lo dijo como con un a pizca de ironía en cada palabra lo cual me enfureció.

-No lo puedo creer – siguió diciendo...

-Pues créelo- le dije mirando a un punto en la pared con aire de tristeza.

De un momento a otro siento que el se remueve de mi, dejándome tácticamente libre –obviando las esposas claro- y se sienta a mi lado, cierra los ojos y me pide disculpas lo cual me resulto maravilloso por esa decisión singular. Suena irónico que la persona que me privo de la libertad ahora respeta mi decisión de esperar al momento adecuado. El dato que obvié fue justo que me manipulara implícitamente dando como resultado que en vez de la violación, yo me entregara voluntariamente, quitando de mi todo lo que tuviera unión con el raciocinio. Claramente me equivoque con él, pues era un lobo vestido de oveja, y hoy termino de darme cuenta de que lo ya pasado hace diez años no fue más que uno de los peores errores que he cometido en mi vida.

**Fin del flash back**

Vuelvo a la realidad y no pude evitar sollozar casi en silencio por mi situación, a veces pienso lo mejor hubiese sido no venir a este mundo a sufrir este destino cruel, que solo desolación me deja. Mi llanto se hace más abundante y ya ni el pensar completamente puedo en estos instantes. Crujo mis dientes, levanto el rostro esperando las primeras lagrimas del cielo. No puedo dejar de sentir es atadura en mí, lo siento por mi alma, porque el suicidio es un pacto con Satanás, mi razón esta nublada y en el camino no veo más que sufrimiento para mi... me duele la vida, el respirar, ver el color pues e sarcástico para mí la deformación de la luz a la que llaman color, que es existente en todo, excepto en Logan.

Comienzo a caminar en el asfalto de la calle, se acerca un vehículo semipesado, me quedo en medio de la calle, el conductor toca el claxon y para, lo mejor es que fuese así. La sorpresa, mi psicólogo (quien conducía el vehículo), al ver la deplorable situación en la que me encontraba, se tomo la molestia de salir a consolarme sin importar la lluvia que amenazaba con estallar.

**Perspectiva del psicólogo**

-Acabo de bajar de mi jeep, viendo a mi paciente caminar directo a la calle, aun sabiendo que se aproximaba un vehículo, pudiéndole afectar directamente a su vida… no dejo de pensar que esa era la etapa que me costó tan difícil superar. Y el la estaba viviendo en su máxima expresión. Luego me acerqué a él, dándole un abrazo, sintiendo sus ahogados sollozos y a la vez como se colaban sus lágrimas en mi codo. Era más que obvio lo que estaba ocurriendo. En realidad se me rompía el corazón cada vez que alguien pasaba por esa situación, pero con el era diferente. Tomándole del mentón levante su rostro, le mire a los ojos. Sus ojos eran un vértigo de emociones y bajo la luz de la luna que recién se desembaraza de las nubes, sus ojos eran cataclísmicamente un paraíso. En sus facciones pude ver miedo, pero ya no lloraba, inseguridad, pero también determinación, dolor, igualmente ganas de salir adelante, evasión, también valentía, tristeza y nada de alegría.

Desde que yo, el Dr. García conoce a Logan Mitchell, no puedo dejar de pensar que en él hay algo familiar, tan familiar como ese adolescente, aquel que retuve una tarde, cual fue mi única víctima, y a la que sigo esperando hoy en día…

**Fin**


End file.
